Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal
by Dolphinflavoredicecream
Summary: Have you wondered how far saving Waddles from an interdimensional portal can go? How about how far Grunkle Stan will go to open his portal? Or how far Dipper will run away from his problems? Every single one of these questions, and more, will be answered, depending on how far you go, to read this story. CHAPTER 10! OMG CHAPTER 10! *Congo line dance* Finale! Finale! Finale!
1. Prologue

Gravity Falls: Journal #4 Fan Fic

All is good in the town of Gravity Falls, well, by the town's standards, at least. Nothing could be heard except the pleasant chirping of birds and quiet hustling of the downtown area; another normal day…

Suddenly, a minute explosion could be heard coming from above the waterfalls outlining the town. A few birds flurried away, and a few trees swayed in the slight breeze. Little did the town know, the most dangerous demon in all of Gravity Falls had just arrived. His power unimaginable, his knowledge unforeseeable; this creature's name:

_**Bill Cipher.**_

"Wow! That was ridiculous!" Bill Cipher spoke as he willed a slice of pizza to disintegrate from his body. "The people in Italy do not appreciate a good food fight, even when it slaps them in the face with an unimaginably gigantic meatball of death!"

He looked around for a brief second, "Whoa, I'm in Gravity Falls! How'd that happen…" The silence and calm of Gravity Falls inconspicuously came back, as he began to ponder the question further. He started looking around casually as if something would tell him the answer. His glance passed by an unassuming tree-he had to do a double-take to notice that something was actually nestled in one of the branches.

"What is…" Bill Cipher hovered closer to the tree, and noticed a red journal hiding in between some roots. He went to pick it up, and his hand was suddenly stopped, as if it hit some sort of force field. He quietly winced in pain, confused and a little angry. He saw finally that it was one of the three journals, except, this one had a 4 on the cover, unlike the other three. Bill took a second to analyze the situation, and then, swiftly threw his hand toward the journal. It broke through the "force-field" mentioned before, and Bill Cipher took it and held it in his hand.

"Hm. I wonder…" He opened the book and briefly leafed through, scanning and analyzing it.

"Well," He took the book in one hand and thrust it into a suddenly appearing portal / pocket. "This one's mine!"


	2. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal Continuation

**CHAPTER 1:**

Nighttime at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon is nothing short of a complete nightmare: the floor creaks, the wind sometimes illicitly opens doors, and Great Uncle Stan probably listens to 80's pop hits in his room, so there's no way to hide from loss of sleep. Although it's easier said than done, residents Dipper and Mabel are adjusting accordingly nevertheless. This night, however, somehow feels especially eerie. The wind is shaking the foundation of the house, and the windows are rattling rather loudly. Dipper and Mabel are sound asleep, and Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, is snug up next to her.

Waddles' attention gets caught when it hears a sound, like a bubble popping, from the closet. It lazily jumps off of the bed as Mabel says under her breath, _"Don't leave me ice cream making unicorn…" _Waddles curiously sits on the floor in front of the closet, and stares at it for a bit. A deep rumbling begins to vibrate the house just slightly. Hearing all of the noise, Mabel slowly wakes up. "…Waddles?" She mumbles as she sees her pig in front of the closet, and a dark purple light emitting from the door. Mabel, now very worried about what's going to happen, says at full volume, "Um, Dipper?"

Dipper rolls around to look at Mabel as he rubs his eyes and tries to wake up. "I'm up…"

The deep rumbling is almost shaking the house and pots and pans can be heard falling in the kitchen, while Grunkle Stan is still sound asleep listening to 80's pop music. Mabel, now extremely concerned, is practically screaming, "Uh, I think something's wrong with the closet!" Dipper jumps back at the look of the closet door, which now has a luminescent purple light coming from it.

The door bursts open and what seems to be a giant portal to a different dimension appears. Dipper jumps out his bed and strikes a look of anguish as Mabel does the same. Without warning Waddles is sucked into the inter-dimensional portal, after which it disappears, at the same time the house stops shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper and Mabel scream in despair as they realize their pet pig may be gone for good.

(It'll all tie together sooooon...)


	3. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls: Fourth Journal

Hurray for longer chapters!

**CHAPTER 2:**

"UGH, Dipper! Just find it already!" Mabel was nagging Dipper in the Gift Shop.

"Mabel! I've looked through this thing a thousand times, there's absolutely nothing on inter-dimensional portals!"

Mabel walked over to Dipper with an angry look. She took a black light and shined it on the journal.

Dipper realized that he forgot about the blacklight, "Oh. Sorry."

He started skimming through the pages, now with the black light in Mabel's hand. Dipper shouted in excitement, "There!" They both immediately leaned in closer to the book like it was telling them a story, "It says 'Through my research I have discovered that inter-dimensional portals sometimes appear in specific places. It is important that when you see one, you should evacuate the immediate area, as it may create a vacuum, and suck in unsuspecting bystanders.'" Mabel and Dipper looked at each other in disappointment; _why didn't we think to run?_ Dipper continued, "' It is unknown as to _why _these portals appear, but in the case that you lose something of extreme value to an inter-dimensional portal, there is an artifact that can be used to open the portal at will. However, this artifact is extremely dangerous and, more often than not, _**NOT WORTH IT.**_ (A map can be found on the next page.)'"

Dipper sighed and snapped the book shut. Dipper looked at Mabel with a pleading look. "…Are you _sure_ you want Waddles back?"

"Dipper!" Mabel was offended, "Of course I do! Why would you something like that?"

"Okay, okay, it's just…" Dipper suddenly felt bad about saying that, and he realized that this wasn't about the pig to him. "This sounds really dangerous and I just don't want you getting sucked into the portal too."

Mabel put her hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Dipper, do you really think _I'm _gonna get sucked into an _inter-dimensional portal?_"

Dipper replied, "No… I guess not."

"Besides," Mabel said cheerfully, "I have a GRAPPLING HOOK!" She pulled out her grappling hook and shot a random customer on accident. "Oh my gosh I'm SO SORRY!" Mabel pleaded as she dropped her grappling hook. He called out from the floor, "It's okay! On the bright side I don't have to go to work anymore!" and then he passed out.

Dipper snapped back into focus and said to Mabel, "Okay. I believe in you." Dipper suddenly started tickling Mabel. Soon they were both on the floor laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

A raspy voice came from the doorway, "What are you kids doing? It's not your break yet!" It was Grunkle Stan.

Dipper and Mabel stood up and brushed themselves off. Grunkle Stan was giving them a curious look. "What's with you kids and tickling? It's creepy." Grunkle said as he walked over to the vending machine to get a bottled water

Mabel said to Grunkle Stan, "Awww, come on, you can't not be ticklish. I mean, you are ticklish, right?"

Grunkle Stan replied, "No. I'm not, and I never will be."

Mabel gasped melodramatically. She then got a really serious look and walked into the other room, saying, _"I'll be back…"_

Dipper intruded to casually ask Grunkle Stan a question, "Hey last night Mabel lost Waddles to an inter-dimensional portal and we were gonna go get an ancient artifact that would let us get him back hidden somewhere deep in the woods. Wanna come?"

After a brief period of silence to process what Dipper just said, Grunkle Stan was surprisingly interested, "Wait, where is it?"

Dipper said suspiciously, "Uhh," He got out his journal and showed the map to Grunkle Stan. "There?" Dipper got out his pencil and pointed to it.

Grunkle Stan examined the map closely, and said, "Uh, yeah sure I'll come with ya, just let me check my- Calendar." Grunkle Stan stuttered a bit as he got out a pocket agenda.

Dipper spoke, "Oh, uh, ok. Cool…" Grunkle Stan looked at the map, and looked at his calendar, and repeated a few times. Dipper was watching him closely, he knew something was up.

Stan put away his calendar and said to Dipper, who was now zoned out, "Now, get back to work!" After Dipper regained focus and scurried off, Stan looked around the shop and saw the unconscious bystander on the floor from before. He pleaded, "Can I have some water… please…?" Grunkle Stan took a sip from his bottle and shouted, "SOOS! WE HAVE A MESS IN THE GIFT SHOP!" You could hear feet coming down the stairs and rushing towards the gift shop. Soos burst through the door and said, "On it Mr. Pines."

Grunkle Stan looked at his calendar and flipped to the next page to reveal a map, identical to the one in the journal. Certain areas had X's struck through them to indicate that what he was looking for wasn't there. There was a circle around the location of the ancient artifact Mabel and Dipper were going to retrieve. He thought to himself, _"…Ancient Artifact, eh?"_


	4. Chapter 3

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal Chapter 3

**_(Chapter 2 tie up first :3)_**

"Mabel. For the last time, I'm not ticklish." Grunkle Stan was lying on the floor, next to Mabel, who was completely exhausted.

"I just," Mabel said in defeat, "don't know how that's possible!" Mabel, with the help of Soos, had constructed a machine overnight designed specifically to tickle people, after the comment Grunkle Stan made about not being ticklish. After it finished construction, Mabel tested it out on Soos, who eventually passed out from laughing so hard. It was supposed to work on Grunkle Stan, but apparently Grunkle Stan really. Isn't. ticklish. The "tickle fight" Mabel and Stan had, had ruined the living room, along with the machine. 

Okay now Chapter 3: 

"Okay…" Dipper surveyed the golf cart. "We got everything?"

"Dipper, do you _really_ think we need all this _stuff?_ I mean some of this stuff is understandable, but _this?" _Mabel pulled out a shovel from the trunk of Stan's car. "Why would we need a _shovel?"_

Dipper looked at the shovel for a second, curiously, as Grunkle Stan burst out of the Gift Shop door, and frantically got out the words, "That's mine." Stan took the shovel out of Mabel's hand and he put it back in the trunk. "What? I use it to defend myself." Awkward silence came over the group.

"So I'm guessing we're ready then?" Dipper finally asked.

"Oh, oh, oh, hold on! I forgot my flashlight sweater!" Mabel took off her current sweater to reveal another sweater underneath it. This one had a light bulb on it.

Dipper incredulously asked, "How do you not suffocate or die of heat stroke in all of those sweaters?"

Mabel simply shrugged, and yelled "Shot gun!" and hopped into the car's passenger seat. Dipper pinched his nose in frustration, and sighed. He shrugged it away and walked to the back seat. Finally, Grunkle Stan got into the driver's seat. Dipper asked Grunkle Stan, "Do you know where we're going?"

Grunkle Stan replied, "Of course I do. I've lived here forever, and trust me, kid, I know these woods."

Dipper said, "Okay, if you say so."

And so they left, ready to retrieve the portal opener. According to the map, it was located in the densest and dampest forest in Gravity Falls: Above the waterfall. It was a long drive, but eventually they arrived. By the time they got there it was nearly dark, and the sounds of the night were ever-present. They all equipped their flashlights, and began their eerie ascent into the thick forest. Except for Mabel obviously, who just had a light-up sweater.

Just walking in a forest like this at night time is scary. You feel like you're being watched constantly (this is normal in Gravity Falls), and you always think someone or something is secretly out to get you (also normal).

"Ah! What was that!?" Dipper dropped his flashlight and terrified everyone.

"UGH, Dipper! You scared me half to death! It's probably just a rabbit or some stupid thing." Mabel said.

"But- but- I saw something in the… bush… Right, right, sorry." He awkwardly cleared his throat and pressed on.

Suddenly a shuffling noise could be heard, like dirt shifting around. Dipper got frightened, "Mabel? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mabel replied.

"_I don't know_…" Dipper said under his breath. He began cautiously looking around with his flashlight. _"It's like… a digging noise…" _Dipper spotted Grunkle Stan. "Oh my god- Grunkle Stan? Is that you?"

"What, I'm looking for the portal thing." Grunkle Stan said bluntly.

"In the ground?" Dipper looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, yeah." Stan said again.

"Ugh, you always do this…" Dipper pinched his nose again and moved on.

Grunkle Stan let out a big sigh and stopped digging. He pulled out his map and mumbled to himself, _"If it's not here, then where is it?" _He said this as he crossed out another location on his map. _"The journals say, it's guarded by a pine tree, buried deep in its roots. But which one…?"_

"Mabel!" Dipper patted her shoulder to get her attention, "There it is!" He pointed to a wooden tree stump, standing up like a pedestal.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked

"Yeah! The journal says it's right there!" Dipper started carelessly jogging toward it.

"Dipper, wait! IT ALSO SAID THERE WERE TRAPS!" Mabel called out to Dipper, but it was too late. An arrow whizzed by Dipper's face, just barely dodging it. In the moment he realized he was in life threatening danger, he looked at Mabel through the darkness. He saw her gesturing for him to run away, but just as he began to run, his foot got caught in a net.

Dipper was now hoisted up, far away from the ground. Mabel stood in silence as the weapons stopped firing. "MABEL! RUN!" Dipper shouted from the net.

Just as Mabel started to run toward the net to save him, she heard a squeaky, nerdy voice call out, and say "Ha! Got you!" Mabel stopped and looked to where the voice came from. A gnome stepped out of the darkness and spoke, "Hello again, Pines twins."  
_

Ooooo Where's Stan?

Thanks for reading! I try to get a chapter out every day but I can't guarantee anything, as school is starting up soon. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal

**CHAPTER 4:**

"YOU!" Mabel was furious, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She started marching over to the gnome, who was suddenly scared out of his mind.

"Ah! AH! OKAY! OKAY OKAY! I'll let him go!" The gnome pulled out a small device with a wooden, red button on it that said in bold, **"RELEASE"**. He pushed it and gestured to a bunch of squirrels in the tree, who began lowering the trap that encased Dipper in a net. The sun started to rise, giving a hopeful light on their current situation. The gnome looked at Mabel with a smile while the trap was being lowered, and Mabel was not happy.

The gnome pointed to the button and said cheerfully, "It's wireless!"

Mabel didn't respond, but instead just stared at him with an extremely angry look.

Eventually Dipper reached the ground and got out of the trap. He stood motionless for a moment, with wide eyes.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Dipper blinked and snapped out of some trance, "I'm just... okay hold on. I need to think about my life for a second."

"Can't you do that some other time!?" Mabel said, irritated.

"Yeah ok, geesh!" Dipper gawkily made his way over to Mabel and the gnome.

The gnome stood there with a phony smile. "So, uh… How does this work, you guys gonna interrogate me? Somethin…? is it somethin' like that?"

Now with Dipper, the twins stood tall over the gnome, staring him down.

"Oh god, you'd think with such cute faces you couldn't make such a demonic look!"

The twins continued to stare at the gnome, now with more intensity.

"Oh! No! STOP! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW! JUST STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel stopped staring and hi-fived eachother.

The gnome submissively called out to the thick wall of trees behind him, "It's over guys!" His head drooped down, "You can come out now…" A bunch of gnomes came walking out of the forest, mumbling complaints and whining.

"So," Dipper began, "What do you want with the portal opener?"

"What do _we _want? Didn't you come here to keep _us_ from getting it?" The gnome was confused

"What? No! Why would we wanna do that?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, so… you're… then why _are _you here?" The gnome asked.

"Hey! We're asking the questions here!" Dipper said.

"Okay, okay, well… it all started when I was sitting with Shmebulock, on an old broken bench. We were just talking about… gnome stuff… when all of the sudden, a giant portal just opened up out of nowhere." Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks in confusion.

"Go onnn." Dipper and Mabel leaned in closer.

"At first we thought it was gonna kill us or something like that, but it didn't do anything! It just… stood there! Like a rock! So Schmebulock, _poor Schmebulock_, wanted to get a better look at it, you know, see what the big deal was, and when he was about to touch it, the ground just starting rumbling like crazy!" Dipper and Mabel now looked at eachother with huge eyes, in fear and excitement. "Before I knew it, Schmebulock…" He started sobbing, "fell in the portal! Now he's probably, in some different dimension, lost and cold…" He was crying now. The other gnomes came walked over to comfort him.

Dipper looked at the gnome, and said, "So, you want the portal opener so you can get Schmebulock back…?"

"Yes!" The gnome used a nearby squirrel's tail as a tissue to blow his nose.

Mabel looked at the gnome, and said, "I lost Waddles to a portal too!"

"Waddles? What's that?" The gnome said, collecting himself.

"It's my pet pig! That's why we want the portal opener! So we can get Waddles back!" Mabel said hopefully.

"Oh! I thought you wanted to make sure we didn't get it."

"Why would you think that?" Dipper asked.

"Nowadays we blame just about everything on you two!" The gnome said. "Hehe."

Dipper thought about it for a second, "Hm. Fair enough."

"So…" Mabel reached out her hand to shake with the gnome's, "Partners?"

The gnome looked at her hand, "Just this once." He reached out and shook her hand.

Dipper spoke out of turn, "Hey, anybody see Grunkle Stan…?"


	6. Chapter 5

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal

**Sorry, I sort of rushed this one. Hopefully the ending is worth it though. :3**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"I've checked every pine tree in this whole forest and I can't find it anywhere!" Stan threw his shovel on the ground. He sat down on a log and wiped his face of sweat.

"At least the sun came up." He said resignedly. Stan paused for a moment – he realized that the wooden pine trees aren't the only kind of pine trees. He pulled out his wallet and looked at a picture of Dipper wearing his pine tree hat. Stan ruffled his chin in thought, "But how could he have the other journal? It doesn't make any sense!" He stood up, and grabbed his shovel, while putting away his wallet. "Where'd those two get off to anyway…?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Isn't there a page in here on how to use it?" Dipper said as he began leafing through his trusty journal.

All of the gnomes and Mabel watched in anxiety as Dipper looked for a way to open the portal.

"Well…?" The lead gnome said.

"Oh! Right here!" Mabel and the gnomes gasped in excitement. "It's… half of a Latin phrase… wait, what?"

"What?" Mabel asked, as the gnomes' hopes were crushed again.

"It's a Latin phrase, but it's not complete. Half of it just got cut off." Dipper explained.

"Well now how are we gonna find Waddles!" Mabel said beginning to cry.

"No- don't cry-" Dipper was never good at comforting others "we'll find Waddles! Don't worry." He put his arm on Mabel's shoulder.

"Dipper, you're not helping…" Mabel said bluntly.

Suddenly the door opened, and Grunkle Stan walked in. "Oh! There you are!" Stan looked at them and then looked over to the gnomes, "AH!" Stan ran back out the door, and peeked his head in, ready to run away.

Dipper and Mabel had a much-needed giggle.

"It's ok, they're just gnomes." Mabel said to Stan.

"They're just demons is what they are!" Grunkle Stan walked in cautiously, and looked at Dipper and Mabel. "I've been lookin' all over for you two! What happened?"

"Where have _you_ been this whole time?!" You just- left us!" Dipper was irritated.

"I- I was looking for you!"

"Oh really, you wer-" Dipper was interrupted by Mabel,

"Guys, can we stop fighting?" Dipper and Stan looked at each other, and realized what they were doing.

"Ugh" Dipper said, "sorry Mabel. But after we get Waddles back I have some questions for you to answer…" He looked at Grunkle Stan while trying to be intimidating and failing.

After some time passed, everyone was sitting at a big table at the gnomes' home. Dipper spoke, breaking the silence, "But how are we gonna find the last half of the phrase?"

"I- I don't know!" Mabel said defensively.

"Wait, what?" Grunkle Stan asked. He had no idea what happened in the past hour.

"In order for the portal opener to _open a portal_, we need to speak a Latin phrase, but half of it got cut off in the journal. I'm thinking maybe the other half is in journal number 1 or 2, but I don't know if that's true or where they even are!" Dipper explained.

Grunkle Stan asked curiously ," Wait, a Latin phrase?"

"Yeah…" Dipper said, suspiciously, again.

Grunkle Stan looked at Dipper, and looked at Mabel, sitting in her chair looking down, probably sobbing.

"I'm gonna take a leak." Grunkle Stan stood up and walked out of the room.

Dipper looked at the rest of the gnomes in the room, who stared back at him awkwardly. Dipper spoke to them, "You guys thought that was suspicious, right?"

They looked at each other, blinking uncomprehendingly, when one of the gnomes said "Yeah, he was super suspicious!" And then all of the other gnomes instantly agreed with him.

Dipper looked at them and looked at the door, "…Hmmm." He got out of his chair and followed Stan. The first place Dipper thought to look was the room the portal opener was in. After a series of doors, he made it to the room they were in before. Dipper reached for the doorknob and stopped, to think about what would happen if he got caught, and then he looked through the window in the door.

Through the window, he saw Grunkle Stan, examining the portal opener closely. Dipper saw him lean in to the device, and Dipper put his ear up to the window accordingly. Through dramatic and eerie silence, Dipper could hear Grunkle Stan say, "Deus absconsa tua, Domine, aperi nobis."

Dipper burst through the door, and shouted, "AHA! I _KNEW _YOU WERE ACTING SUSPICIOUS!"

Grunkle Stan was startled and he almost fell back, "Woah! look, I know you're probably confused right now, and ya got some questions, but this thing's gonna open any second now, and when it does, we need to hustle it. The built in vacuum inhibitor can only help for a few seconds, so go get Mabel and the gnomes!"

Dipper stood there for a moment, looking at Grunkle Stan and finally seeing through his fake barrier of lies. He decided that he didn't have time for this, so he ran to Mabel.

"Mabel!" He burst through the door, and shouted, "Gnomes! The portal's opening we need your help now!" The gnomes, who were playing patty cake with each other and Mabel, looked at Dipper.

"How did it open!?" Mabel asked, as the gnomes stopped and started marching to the portal.

"Uh, I- I was…" Dipper thought about his Grunkle's betrayal, "Grunkle Stan opened it. He was lying this whole time."

Mabel blankly looked at Dipper. Without saying a word Mabel ran toward the portal, which was now forming, and rumbling the ground. Soon everyone was in the portal room, waiting for the portal to fully form. The gnomes transformed into a giant gnome… thing by grabbing on to each other, to allow for the extraction of Waddles and Shmebulock. Every event that's happened has transpired to this very moment. The gnomes, Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan stood ready at the entrance, what would they encounter? Could something go wrong? No time to think. Just go.

**Hmmmm...**

**Thank you for reading! You're the people that keep me writing! The more people there are, the more I write, so... yeah!**


	7. Chapter 6 TrailerPicture

I thought, instead of making another chapter today I would draw this picture. It's supposed to be like a hint at what's going to happen or a trailer I guess.

(thanks Mabill i forgot about that))

The photo is in my profile now :3

Hmm… the pine tree is in the middle. What could that mean?

The code at the bottom is

**PMIFQ AFJBKPFLKP**

(You know what to do :3)

It's a gnome on the left by the way. (I had trouble with drawing his face)


	8. Chapter 6

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal

_here it is _:3

**CHAPTER 6**

"Grab him!" Mabel shouted to the gnomes.

"We only have fifty more seconds before we start gettin sucked in!" Grunkle Stan warned.

"We're tryin' our best!" The lead gnome said defensively.

The giant gnome monster reached into the portal and grabbed Shmebulock, who was helplessly floating around in space, and pulled him out. The gnomes who controlled the hand of the monster greeted him.

"Shmebulock! You're alive!" A gnome rejoiced

"Shmebulock!" Said Shmebulock.

"It's not over yet! Grab the pig!" The lead gnome said.

Mabel watched in suspenseful agony as the gnomes delicately reached for Waddles. They grabbed hold of the pig, and began to pull him out.

"Wait a second…" Dipper said curiously, "What is…"

"THRITY SECONDS!" Grunkle Stan warned again.

"What is _that!_" Dipper pointed to a random object floating in space. It was red, and it looked worn.

"Whaddya talkin about?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"I think…" Dipper looked closer, "I think it's a journal number four!"

"WHAT?" Grunkle Stan shouted, "HOW?"

Without a second thought, Dipper ran into the portal, using the top of the gnomes long arm as a surface, toward the so called fourth journal. Grunkle Stan reached out for Dipper, "Hey! GET BACK HERE!"

"What's Dipper doing!?" Mabel frantically asked.

"I don't know!" Grunkle Stan replied. The gnomes pulled out Waddles, and gave him to Mabel.

"HEY GNOMES!" Mabel shouted, "GET DIPPER!"

"No way, lady. We fulfilled our part of the bargain, no more, no less." The lead gnome said, as they began to deform back into their regular gnome-selves.

Dipper was uncontrollably floating toward the fourth journal now, with no way of getting back.

"Dipper!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

Dipper looked back at Grunkle Stan and realized that what he did was a bad idea.

"Grab the shovel!" Grunkle Stan extended his shovel toward Dipper for him to grab on.

Dipper quickly reached out for the shovel, forgetting about the fourth journal, thinking he could bounce back from his haphazardousness, but it was too late. The portal closed and with it, Stan's shovel came hurdling toward Dipper. What now?

Now in complete silence, Dipper blankly grabbed the shovel and the journal. He felt like he was about to die, but when he turned around he saw another portal just opening. So instead of suffocating in space, Dipper made his way to the other portal. He had no idea if he would be safe in the portal, what would be in the portal, or if he would just be sent to some other place in space. Even then, he had to go.

When he entered the portal, he quickly fell a short distance, and landed on a hard surface, thus knocking him unconscious. It was night when he woke up, and he quickly realized he was really high up, and it was freezing cold. He looked around some more and finally found out that he was on top of the Gravity Falls water tower.

"AH." Dipper screamed. Then he sighed out of relief that he was in Gravity Falls and not some _other dimension_.

He stuffed his shovel in his backpack, (of which he's had all this time) along with the "fourth journal." Dipper was so confused. Why would he chase after the fourth journal like he did? Why was he back in Gravity Falls? He decided he should just make his way back to the Mystery Shack, and go from there.

A few minutes passed and he was in the downtown area. There weren't any people out and about, and it was dead silent. Dipper just thought it was a quiet day, which happens ever so often.

Eventually, he made it to the Mystery Shack. There was nobody to be found. Dipper started panicking. He went inside.

"SOOS? WENDY?" Dipper shouted.

He walked around the Mystery Shack looking in every door, checking every closet. He stopped looking for a moment just to calm down. He was in the living room, and saw a mirror in front of him, and stared at it for a second.

He suddenly saw Soos's reflection in the mirror, casually trying to fix something, and he immediately reacted by turning around. When Soos wasn't behind him he sort of yelped just a little bit, when he turned back around and saw Soos's reflection again, instead of screaming, he just got scared and confused.

"Why is this happening? Why am I here? Oooohhhh my goshh, What do I do!?"

Dipper then thought to get out the fourth journal. He examined it for a moment.

_"What kind of stuff is in here?" _Dipper asked himself.

He opened to the first page, and looked at the text, and it was all backwards. Dipper flipped the journal upside down, but it didn't help.

"Hmm…" Dipper stood up and walked the journal over to the mirror, and all of the text was readable.

"HMMmmmm…" Dipper said interestingly. He started reading from the beginning.

"I decided to write this last journal, when I discovered that Gravity Falls has an entire mirror dimension, where everything is the same, except for certain, specifically different things, which will be covered in the contents of the journal? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Dipper's jaw dropped a little. He suddenly heard a quiet rumbling noise in the distance. He was suspicious, but only for a moment. He shrugged it off and continued reading.

"This _mirror dimension _seems to have zero inhabitants, except one."

He heard the noise again.

"Its only inhabitant is a demon:"

He heard it again.

"Bill Cipher."

Dipper gasped as he heard the noice again, this time it was getting louder, and closer. He began panicking severely as he scurried to find a hiding place, somewhere in the living room.

Eventually the sound was right outside the door, and Dipper was hiding behind the couch. He heard a knocking at the door.

"Hello? Knock knock! It's me! Bill Cipher! I'm hearing a small teenage boy's voice! And I _shouldn't beee!"_


	9. Chapter 7

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal

**CHAPTER 7:**

_"ohmigodohmigodohmigod what do I do!?" _Dipper whispered to himself.

"Anyone home? Hehe, just kidding, of COURSE no one's home!" Bill Cipher spoke from behind the door. He began using his demonic voice. _"This is MY playground." _He walked through the door with his hands on his triangular hips, and began searching for Dipper.

Dipper sat in utter suspense, waiting for Bill to find him and do who knows what to him. Dipper didn't have any way of knowing if Bill was near him, for Bill hovered in complete silence everywhere he went.

"Hmm…" Bill Cipher's voice was eerily floating throughout the Mystery Shack. Dipper, who was shaking in fear, carefully peeked his head out from the side of the couch to see if Bill was still in the living room. He slowly inched his way further and further out from behind the sofa and soon he saw the whole room.

Dipper sighed, _quietly_ "_Phew."_

It wasn't over yet. Dipper cautiously tip-toed over to the front door. Eventually he arrived and turned around to see if he was still being watched.

An impatient voice was heard from up the stairs, "I know you're here! Where are you?"

Dipper warily opened the exit, trying to make as little noise as possible. He kept his eye on the staircase in the next room, just waiting for Bill to walk down them. The door was almost open enough to walk out of, just as Dipper saw Bill's shadow at the top of the staircase. Dipper now hastily opened the door, and it was open enough to walk through now.

He shimmied his way out the exit, and he was outside. On his way out, he tripped over the shovel he thought he had in his backpack, as the door slammed shut, thus collectively making a lot of noise.

_"It fell out?!" _Dipper angrily whispered.

Bill heard the noise immediately, "THERE you are."

As Bill came rolling down the stairs, Dipper scrambled to find a place to hide, such as a nearby bush, but instead just saw a dim forest surrounding the Mystery Shack. When he found out that running was the only option, he sprinted as fast as he could into the dark forest.

Dipper couldn't stop running, or know when Bill was behind him or not. He just had to get to a safe place, and find out how to get out of this dimension. And that was his top priority.

The first place Dipper thought to go was the waterfall, which was where the portal opener was in the other dimension. But certain things kept troubling him, such as "how will he open the portal without speaking the Latin phrase?" or "What could the journal have inside of it, if Bill is this dimension's only inhabitant?" All he knew, was that it's hard to think straight when you're being chased by a demon.

_**Meanwhile, in the other dimension…**_

Complete and total silence inhabited the room.

Mabel sniffled on the verge of tears, and looked at Grunkle Stan, "You can open the portal again, right?"

"Uh," Stan was also sad, "I'm sorry kid it- it doesn't work like that."

"_What do you mean it doesn't work like that!?" _Mabel said, now crying, and angry.

"I- I'm sorry, but it just can't. It can only be manually opened, on this side, once a year." Grunkle Stan explained.

"WHAT!?" Mabel sat on her knees sobbing.

"First Waddles, now _this!?" _Mabel said.

"Hey- uh- cheer up!" Grunkle Stan said sympathetically. "The portal can be opened from the _other_ side! Dipper'll be back here before you know it!"

Mabel spoke, calming herself down a bit, "So we just wait?"

Grunkle Stan sighed, and spoke frankly, "Yep."

Mabel groaned in discontent, stood up, and walked out the door in misery.

"It's okay," Grunkle Stan told himself. "He's a smart kid." He looked at his calendar-map again.

_**Meanwhile, in Bill's dimension…**_

Dipper finally made it to the waterfall, and he was about to pass out from running so much. He stopped and hid behind a tree, hoping the noise of his frantic panting would be masked by the waterfall's loud ambience, as he got out the fourth journal for help.

"I could do this all day, kid." Bill spoke tauntingly, "Hiding is just delaying the _inevitable."_

_ "Where is it, where is it," _Dipper thought to himself, as he began flipping through pages, looking for a way to get back to his dimension.

He quietly gasped when he saw how to leave the dimension. He started reading in his head,

_"If you are trapped in "Bill's Dimension," there are a few ways you may escape. Of which there is-" _Bill interrupted his reading.

"I know why you're here! _Stan _sent you, didn't he! He just wants to open that portal! That's all he's ever wanted! He doesn't care about _you_, or anyone else!"

Dipper, thrown off guard by this indirect hostility, continued reading,

_"Of which there is: Having someone in the other dimension open it for you, construct a makeshift portal opener, or trick Bill into opening a portal for you." _Dipper knew the only way he could open the portal was by tricking Bill. Although he was too intimidated to move, he began brainstorming right away. It was only a matter of time before _He _found him.

**School is starting like, in two days so from now on, it'll probably be a chapter every week, but I'll try to make it earlier. Thanks for reeeeeeading!**


	10. Chapter 8

Based on the feedback from chapter 7, I worked on chapter 8 right away, just before school starts (tomorrow) So this might be the last chapter you'll get in a while ("a while" meaning a day or two more than usual.)

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal

**CHAPTER 8**

Dipper was writing an advanced mathematical equation in the dirt, and whispering the details to himself.

_"okay, so if I use this when that happens, and use the product what of just happened to escape, or- hehe- excuse me, SUM of just what just happened, then I'll be able to escape." _Dipper took a deep breath and readied himself for his escape plan. He'd only have one chance, and if it failed, Bill would most likely _kill_ Dipper right then and there. He obviously couldn't let that happen.

Dipper looked around his shoulder to see if Bill was still there. "You're makin' me angry kid! Just let me kill you so I can go back to doing nothing!"

"Okay…" He stood up from behind the bush, and yelled, "HEY!"

Bill, out of confusion and anger, spoke "what?!" He immediately followed him down the long slope back to the downtown area. Dipper was running faster than Bill, and eventually Dipper was no longer in sight. Bill kept chasing anyway.

Dipper made it to his designated spot, and commenced his escape plan. A few minutes passed by, and after some feverish digging, Dipper was hiding, and Bill came down the hill to where Dipper had led him.

Bill saw Dipper's hat in the distance, lying on the floor. Bill approached the hat, and looked at it for a few seconds. "Hmm… Maybe he fell and died! Might as well… take his hat." Bill reached down for the hat, and opened the portal.

In a moment of extreme suspense and bravery, Dipper leaped out of the ground from under his hat, from a hole he dug up to hide in, and wacked Bill with the shovel. Dipper then immediately leaped into the portal, taking with him, the fourth journal, his hat, and his shovel.

He made it. Dipper almost had a smile on his face, and we would have a full smile, if it weren't for being in space. The portal to the other dimension began to open, and in it, Dipper saw the Gravity Falls Forest. He was floating towards the portal, and he was almost there, when a portal behind him opened, and Bill Cipher was in it.

"You can't get away from me this easily! You filthy human!" Bill Cipher came out of the portal and towards Dipper. Dipper was only a few feet away from the portal, and he had another plan if something like this were to happen. He flung his shovel back at Bill, thus distracting him long enough for Dipper to finally reach the portal.

He face-planted on to the grass, and slowly stood up. He had a black eye, but that was okay. He smiled, and heard the wonderful sounds of the forest. The birds, the owls, the crickets, the sound of someone watching you, and the sound of gnomes. "Gnomes?" Dipper looked to the left and saw a bunch of gnomes marching in a straight line.

'Hey guys!" Dipper shouted to the gnomes.

The gnomes looked at Dipper and the lead gnome spoke, "Oh, hey, uh, Mabel's waiting at our place, and she won't leave unless you're there, so… you're here, and… we're thinking she'll probably leave if you show up, so… yeah."

Dipper looked at them for a second, and started cheerfully walking to the gnomes' house.

"Mabel! Guess who's baaaack!" Dipper shouted to Mabel in the gnomes house.

There was a brief moment of complete silence followed by running and the knocking down of furniture, and then finally, the door burst open and Mabel and Grunkle Stan came running out of it.

Mabel went in for the hug/pick-up from the ground maneuver. "Dipper!" You're back!"

"Haha, yeah!- You're choking me though-" Dipper coughed a few times as Mabel let go of him.

"How'd you do it?!" Grunkle Stan asked as Dipper gave him a mutual hug.

"I- uh- Well I fought Bill Cipher in a different- like, mirror dimension and I… I tricked him into opening a portal, and then I jumped in, and then I'm here!" Dipper awkwardly explained.

Dipper was confronted with blank faces. Mabel finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Hehe, I'm okay!" Dipper looked at Grunkle Stan for a moment, thinking very intently.

"Uh, you're scarin' me, kid." Stan said, trying to look away.

"Wasn't there something I had to- ask you…? Or… something….?" Dipper struggled to remember what happened.

"Uh, no. Probably just what deodorant I use. It works really well and I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to ask me about it." Grunkle Stan said. "Uh, we should probably go back to the Mystery Shack now. The customers'll probably want to know where the manager is."

_**(PSST! SOOS WAS THE MANAGER WHILE STAN WAS GONE!)**_

**Meanwhile, in"Bill's Dimension."**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bill was screaming in anger. "HOW COULD I LET HIM GET AWAY THAT EASY! I SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" He hovered back and forth, trying to "walk" off the anger.

Now calming down more and more, he spoke to himself, "Should I just kill him right now? No, that's too easy…" He thought for a bit, "Oh! I'll use the Fourth Journal to conjure up something demonic, and THAT will kill him!" he said excitedly. "Now, where did I put that thing…" He reached his hand into his suddenly appearing portal/pocket and wiggled his hand around, reaching for the journal. He looked into it, and realized that it was missing.

"Hm?" Bill thought for a moment. "No…" He began getting mad, "NO." He realized Dipper's had it this whole time, and he immediately began plotting his ultimate revenge.

* * *

I want this story to have at least 10 chapters. Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 9

Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal

(Longest Chapter!)

**CHAPTER 9**

**Okay just a reminder before you start reading, I don't know why Stan wants to open the portal, and the "finale" will probably come on and I'll be wrong, but just a forewarning, this is only MY RENDITION of **_**WHY**_ _**and HOW**_**.**

_**hope you like iiiiit...**_

The Pines Family reunites at the Mystery Shack after a long day of suspense and exhaustion.

"Okay, lights out!" Grunkle Stan shouted from the main level of the house.

"Good night!" Mabel and Dipper replied.

"Uh- Go- Good night…!" Grunkle Stan awkwardly answered.

Dipper and Mabel have long since adjusted to "nighttime at the mystery shack," in a way, they might even like it. The eerie sounds of the night are comforting, and the faint ring of 80's pop singers distracts them from the otherworldly anomalies that might otherwise haunt their sleep. Well, that, and Dipper really doesn't _go _to sleep; he usually stays up to read his journal. And now that he has a new one…

"Dipper, could you shut off that light already?" Mabel said, with irritancy.

"Mabel, I've told you a gazillion times, _in the past ten minutes_, that I have to read up on this journal!"

"But whyyyyy!" Mabel whined.

Dipper didn't respond. He compromised by turning off the big lamp on his bedside and using a flashlight instead. Mabel was okay with that but still kind of upset. Dipper read on in Journal #4, murmuring under his breath,

_"It is because of that research that I have finally deduced Bill Cipher's weakness!"_ Dipper anxiously flipped the page, and saw five words written in bold ink,

_** "Aggression, and Extremely Hot Temperatures."**_

_"hm…" _Dipper pondered this for a moment, and looked to the next page.

_"From what I know, Bill Cipher seems to lash out in anger, using everything he can to eliminate his annoyances. This can be used to distract or potentially harm him. In addition, very intensive and tedious research has led me to believe that Bill Cipher is made out of gold, therefore placing him in a room with a high temperature can impede his power, or possibly get rid of it entirely. However, getting him to stay in the hot area is close to impossible; for he can move through walls, travel through time, and especially teleport. Although this advice is somewhat vague, and unexplained, as most things are, this will be the last advice I give to anyone, for I am officially giving up on uncovering the secrets of this mysterious town. The danger is driving me close to irreversible insanity, and I must stop before my mental health is harmed: I must remember what I've learned, and why I did it. I may be crazy but I'm not hallucinating. Thank you for reading this, and god help me."_

Dipper slammed the book shut, and looked forward in complete astonishment.

"Well, I'm goin' to bed." Without another word, Dipper fell back onto his bed and tried to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the author, and the danger he faced. The thing that troubled him most was the danger _he himself_ was in.

When he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he started freaking out. He immediately pretended he was asleep, and waited for the door to open and for a giant monster to come out. When he recognized Grunkle Stan's breathing, and his sound of the footsteps on the wooden floor, not only was he right about the giant monster, but he was calmer, if not confused. He decided to stay "asleep" just to see what would happen.

Dipper opened his eyes just a little to see what was going on. His heart was pounding: what was he doing? What would Stan do if he caught Dipper? His mind silently exploded when Grunkle Stan took journal #4 from off his end table. Bewildered, Dipper saw Stan walk out of the room with a lantern in one hand and the journal in the other. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, Dipper decided to follow him. He couldn't sleep anyway.

As Dipper carefully descended down the staircase to follow Grunkle Stan, an air of suspense and unanswered questions filled the Shack. Dipper walked a safe distance away from Stan, so that he wouldn't notice him.

Stan was followed all the way into the gift shop. Dipper leaned on the wall right outside of the door, and peaked his head in, as Grunkle Stan stopped walking. As Stan began typing in a code, onto the vending machine, Dipper's first thought was _"he was just getting a snack… but why would he need my journal?" _Suddenly Stan dropped the journal on the floor making a loud noise by accident, scaring Dipper half to death. The boy yelped, and leaped back into the other room to avoid sight, while instantly covering his mouth. Stan listened for a moment, in suspicion. After a few seconds of dead silence from both Dipper and Grunkle Stan, the old man picked up the journal, and finished typing the code. The vending machine turned into a door that revealed a secret staircase. Dipper's jaw dropped in anger and confusion, as Stan walked down the steps. The door closed, but Dipper wanted to know more.

After waiting a few long, ominous moments, as a safety measure, Dipper approached the vending machine and remembered the code Grunkle Stan used to open the door. He typed it in, and sure enough, the secret entrance opened. He looked down the dark steps on his left in astonishment. _"What could you be doing down here Grunkle Stan?"_

He slowly started making his way down the stairs, making sure that no one heard him. Once he arrived at the bottom of the staircase he poked his head out to see the entirety of the room. He saw a very old control panel, an entrance to a larger room he saw through a window, and an ominous blue light shining through it. He walked closer and saw Grunkle Stan sitting in a desk chair in front of the control panel. Dipper heard him talk to himself,

"Finally." He spoke with true contentment, "It's over. I have the fourth journal, and nothing can stop me now!" He looked at a picture of Dipper and Mabel, as his face grew heartrending, "I'm gonna miss you two…" Grunkle Stan took a sip from a cup of coffee that was sitting on the control panel. Dipper, still mindlessly wondering what's going on, leaned in so much to hear Stan talk that he fell on the floor, suddenly alerting Grunkle Stan of Dipper's presence. This simultaneously startled Stan, causing him to drop his coffee cup. Grunkle Stan frantically reached for it before it landed and caught it in his hand. He let out a big sigh of relief.

"Dipper! Do you know what you almost just cost me?" Grunkle Stan was frustrated.

"No! I actually don't! Could you at least tell me, though, before you start yelling at me!?"

Stan let out a prolonged derisive groan. "Okay kid… the truth is…" He gulped in edginess, "I…"

Dipper looked at him angrily, "What!?"

"I've been secretly searching for the fourth journal this whole time and I won't tell you why"

Dipper was baffled, "You- wha- WHY NOT!?"

Stan rushed to quiet Dipper by putting his hand on his mouth, "Shh!"

Dipper threw his hand off of his mouth, "I won't stand for these lies! Tell me what you're doing down here!"

"Ok, look kid," Stan's expression was distant, "I would love to tell ya, but _I _don't know what I'm doin' down here. Seriously, for thirty years I've been tryin to open this portal, but I literally can't remember why. All I know is that I have to, no matter what."

Dipper stuttered in anger, "SO WHAT'S THAT THING THEN!?" he said, pointing to the portal through the window as it shot out a tiny burst of lighting. To which Grunkle Stan measly replied,

"I dunno."

"BU- BUT-" Dipper wasn't comprehending anything.

"TH- DOESN'T- MAKE… sense…" Dipper said, as his voice dropped in volume. He resignedly sighed, "I don't even care that much… I just went to a different dimension, and came back, and I am _tired._"

Suddenly a knocking noise could be heard from the door to the Mystery Shack.

"Who could that be?" Dipper wondered.

"Hey didn't you say somethin' about fighting Bill in that mirror dimension…?" Grunkle Stan asked.

They both looked at each other and knew that they were in trouble.

"Should we be worried about that?" Stan inquired.

"UH YEAH." Dipper said nodding his head with nervous energy.

Bill's voice was heard outside, "Stan? Are you in there? I'm here to kill your kid and destroy your portal! Could you open the door?"

Well it turns out Bill doesn't have a weakness cuz hes made of pure energy and not gold, but hey, its fan fiction, and it's not supposed to be canon. :P


	12. Chapter 10: Finale?

**Gravity Falls: The Fourth Journal **

**CHAPTER 10: Finale?**

"Well uh… how do you plan to survive this?" Stan asked blatantly12.

Dipper responded, beginning to sweat under the tremendous pressure, "Uh- I read in the journal that Bill is made of gold, which means- which means he can be 'melted!' Also he gets angry easily!"

"Gold, huh…? Wait, melted? Why can't we just set him on fire?" Stan asked incredulously.

_"It's not hot enough-!"_ Dipper's speech was suddenly cut off when he heard Bill's voice on the upper floor.

"Look, kids, I can see into the future, and right now, it's not lookin' so good for you two." Dipper and Stan scurried to find a hiding place, and a weapon. Although no weapon could touch, or hurt Bill, it just made them feel safer.

Dipper, shaking in fear behind an old flimsy computer, with nothing but a mug full of coffee, slowly peeked his head out to see if he was safe. Bill was there to greet him,

"Looking for me?" Bill was directly in front of Dipper's face. Dipper screamed, and threw the coffee in the triangle's face, thus Bill screamed, before saying, "Haha, just kidding, that didn't hurt." He turned red and spoke demonically, "_BUT THIS WILL._" Bill grabbed Dipper telepathically and brought him over to an open space. Suddenly a small portal appeared revealing a desert setting, in which the ground was covered in cacti.

"AH!" Dipper screamed as he shielded his eyes. "MY LEAST FAVORITE PLANT!" Bill spoke, "What? No, you idiot I'm gonna throw you in it."

Dipper replied, "Oh that's actually not that bad if you think about it."

Bill's (rare) stunned look was suddenly gone and replaced with pain when Stan appeared from behind cover.

"AHHH!" Bill winced.

Dipper was dropped from Bill's grasp. He stared fearfully at the pain such a godly demon could endure. Dipper then looked over to Stan, who was wielding a small device and pointing it at Bill. It emitted a green ray that seemed to weaken the triangle.

"What's that!?" Dipper asked, as he ran behind Grunkle Stan, in the midst of Bill's screaming.

"It's an alchemical transformer!" Stan shouted back.

After pondering the words for a moment, he realized what he meant. "OH!"

(He's using a alchemy gun :3)

Bill was slowly deforming, and before long, Dipper began to wonder, _"Why is he holding back?"_

"Oh _no you don't!_"Bill faught back, and struggled to keep his triangular shape. _"This is dragging on for too long," _Dipper thought. _"Hmmm…"_

He looked at the portal room and saw a tiny jolt of lightning pop out at the window. Dipper's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"STAN!" Dipper shouted over Bill's struggle and the alchemical weapon. "MOVE HIM INTO THE PORTAL ROOM!"

After a brief moment of confusion, Stan realized what Dipper was getting at.

"But it'll destroy the portal!" Stan argued.

"COME ON! We have to do SOMETHING! Bill's gonna overpower your alchemy gun soon!"

Grunkle Stan looked down in disappointment. After a long sigh, Stan agreed, "Ok."

Stan moved the green ray into the portal room and through the window. "Not this time!" Bill shouted.

The triangle snatched Dipper and pulled him into the portal room with him.

"AHH!" Dipper struggled to escape the demon's grasp.

"I'm takin' him with me!" Bill taunted.

Grunkle Stan was caught off guard by the situation. He looked at Dipper, who was resisting Bill's oppression as much as he could.

Dipper looked at Stan through the window, and spoke with a deeply sad face, "TURN IT ON."

Stan stood still, and looked at the fourth journal, open on the control panel, and back at Dipper.

Bill, being kept still with the alchemy weapon in the portal room, was in extreme pain, and trying to mask it with maniacal laughter. Dipper's expression turned from sadness to seriousness, "DO IT!"

Stan took a moment, and began reciting latin from the fourth journal.

"Quia potestas apta venio , ut teneantur ista mortalia Ultra posse impediunt . Aperire , ut liberetur!"

Fatal bolts of lightning struck the room; the entire town's power flickered on and off. The ground rumbled and shook, and Bill's laughter was the only thing that could be heard.

Soon the entire room was devoured by a malfunctioning portal. Stan watched through the window, as Dipper and Bill disintegrated from the heat. Stan shed a tear, before he eventually blacked out.

"Stan!" Dipper's voice could be heard.

"STAN!"

"Wha- Huh? Where am I? Is that you Dipper? Am I in heaven?" Stan asked.

"No! Well- I don't think so, but probably not!" Stan sat up and saw the Mystery Shack close by. It was completely collapsed.

Stan said, rubbing his head, "What happened…?" Stan was beyond confused.

"I dunno! I'm alive, and Bill's dead!" Dipper said, happily, and laughing.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Stan argued. "And how did I get up here? And why is this grass so itchy!?" He said as he scratched his back.

"I dragged you here, but I'M ALIVE! AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!" Dipper rejoiced and pointed to the others. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were all anxiously waiting for him to recover.

"We got out of there as soon as we heard Bill's maniacal laughter!" Soos chimed in.

Stan skeptically analyzed the now destroyed Mystery Shack: It was the gateway to unimaginable power, but he knows now, after the trouble he's been through, that being alive was all he ever wanted. He spoke, "…Alright, bring it in everybody!" Stan tried to sit up and failed, "OH my back! Okay- Bring it in on the floor!"

Everyone rejoiced and talked it up with Stan. Dipper looked at the Mystery Shack. "But we're gonna have to fix _that_ first…" Dipper pointed to the rubble.

"I'll call the construction guys!" Mabel took Grunkle Stan's flip-phone. Stan spoke, "They're on speed dial, so…"

The conversation faded as Dipper contemplated the situation. _"Why was he holding back so much? How am I still alive…?"_

He stopped thinking when he noticed a piece of perfectly manufactured parchment lying on the ground in front of the shack. He walked over to it with an arched eyebrow, and picked it up. It had a picture of a triangle with an eye on it, and it read:

"_**All according to plan…"**_

_**The End.**_

_**(wanna know what happens next? ...me too. :P)**_


End file.
